Advantages of Ascension
by Ruthie
Summary: It's a follow-up to 'End of the Line!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Advantages of Ascension 1: Newbies

Rating: PG (Mild Language)

Spoilers: Meridian (You also need to have read my 'End of the line' series) 

Summary: Becoming an ascended being has its advantages… 

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. They are the property of MGM, Gekko Film Corp and Double Secret Productions. No copyright infringement intended. 

~ Advantages of Ascension ~

By Ruth 

Copyright © 2003, Ruth

********** 

Jack looked around the briefing room. There were two ominously empty chairs. He sighed, and cast a look in Teal'c's direction. He was also looking at the empty chairs with sadness. Jonas sat quietly, not wanting to interrupt the two of them. He knew what they had lost in the past year, and knew that the gap Jack's teammates had left would now be impossible to fill. 

__

Are you thinking that if you stare at my chair for long enough it'll disappear? 

Jack spun around to be met with a wonderful sight. 

Sam Carter, his 2IC, was sitting on the table opposite him, swinging her legs and looking at him with bright eyes. 

"Sam!" he grinned, and got out of his chair. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, surprised that she was solid. 

"I did not think that you were supposed to appear to us unless in times of emergency," said Teal'c. 

Sam smiled nervously. "Yeah, well….I just had to see you guys to let you know that I'm okay." 

"Danny boy know you're here?" asked Jack. 

"Yeah, he's covering for me at the moment."

"Good on him!" said Jack. "How're you finding it up there?" 

"It's good. Beats the alternative, anyway…" 

Just then, General Hammond entered the briefing room with Dr Frasier. 

"Oh my God - Sam??" asked Janet, running over and embracing her friend. 

"Hey Janet," she smiled, happy to see her again. 

"Are you okay? Why are you here?" 

"I just had to let you know that I'm okay, and so is Daniel." 

"It's wonderful to see you again, Major Carter," said General Hammond. "However, Jack, this meeting was designed to introduce you to your two new team members." 

__

Ooh. Anybody we know?

"Daniel!" said Janet happily, embracing her other friend. 

"Dr Jackson, Major Carter, as inconsiderate as this may sound…" 

"Don't worry, General. We'll be on our way now. We'll see you again real soon," said Daniel. "You might want to cover your eyes for a moment." 

"Yeah, thanks," said Jack, putting his hands over his eyes as the room was filled with a bright white light, and Sam and Daniel drifted out of the room and through the suddenly activated Stargate. 

Jack sat back in his chair, grinning broadly. He thought he could tackle anything now. 

"Who's my new campers, General?" he asked. 

"Lieutennant Mary Cliver - your new 2IC, and Lieutennant Nathan Braun. This is Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c." 

__

Oh my God! 

****

Look at her - she can't be more than twenty! 

And that Nathan bloke - jeez! 

**__**

Ooh, Jack's gonna have fun with those two! 

Sam and Daniel laughed. 

Jack swallowed. His feeling of being able to do anything had rapidly vanished. 

The short, brown-haired, brown eyed Mary Cliver, his new 2IC, sat down in Sam's chair and looked around the briefing room. Nathan Braun sat in Daniel's chair and poured himself a glass of water. 

"Soooo…." Said Jack, wanting to start a conversation but having no idea where to begin. 

"Mary Cliver. I'm an archaeologist from Texas. It'll be an honor to work under your command, Colonel." The lieutennant drawled. 

"Nathan Braun. I'm a scientist from Philadelphia, Colonel. I hear that your previous 2IC was also a scientist." 

"Yes," said Jack, "A theoretical astrophysicist." 

Teal'c looked greatly surprised that Jack had reeled that off. 

"I don't care much for physicists, myself. Very stuck-up, generally." 

Sam gasped. 

Suddenly, inexplicably, the glass of water Nathan was holding ended up spilling its contents into his lap. 

Jack tried to hide his smirk. Oh yes, Sam was still with them, all right. The newbies would have to watch their step from now on, that was for sure. 

__

That son of a….

****

Cheeky git! I wish that'd been coffee, Sam

So do I! 

****

We'll have to keep an eye on those two. 

Make sure Jack can cope. 

****

Oh yes. We are gonna have some fun! 

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Advantages of Ascension 2: Breaking In

Title: Advantages of Ascension 2: Breaking In  
  
Rating: PG   
  
Spoilers: Meridian (You also need to have read my 'End of the line' series)   
  
Summary: Becoming an ascended being has its advantages...   
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. They are the property of MGM, Gekko Film Corp and Double Secret Productions. No copyright infringement intended.   
  
~ Advantages of Ascension 2: Breaking In~  
  
By Ruth  
  
**********   
  
Jack looked behind him in despair as Lt. Mary Cliver, his new 2IC, brushed her hair using a small pocket mirror, and was even more despaired when Nathan produced a mirror and comb and began to do the same thing. Those two made Jonas look normal.   
  
"Colonel," said Jonas, "I thought..."   
  
"I know, Jonas," said Jack, "Just try to ignore them. They're not normal."   
  
Mary and Nathan put away their mirrors and accessories and stepped up to meet Colonel O'Neill, Jonas and Teal'c.   
  
"Have to look good to meet the Tok'ra, sir," Mary drawled.   
  
"Yes, I am looking forwards to meeting them," said Nathan, casting one last look into his mirror.   
  
"Gotta go through this first," Jack grinned, pointing to the Stargate. Mary swallowed, but Nathan boldly stepped up.   
  
"I'll go first, Colonel. It can't be that hard."   
  
"After you, Nathan," said Jack, standing aside and letting the young man pass. He stepped through.   
  
"Mary, you're up next."   
  
"Colonel, it is appropriate to refer to someone by their rank, not their first name. You should call me Lieutennant Cliver, not Mary."   
  
Jack grinned again as he remembered Sam telling him almost exactly the same thing, except there was no threat of an arm-wrestle from Mary.   
  
Jack gently gave Lt. Cliver a push through the gate and instructed Jonas and Teal'c to follow her. He would go through last, giving him less time with his two irritating new team members.   
  
**********   
  
Jack reached the other side of the gate to the sound of retching. He smirked as he realised the cocky Lt. Braun was being sick. He felt a warm breeze pass by his shoulder.   
  
"Uh..God..." said Nathan, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve.   
  
"It may interest you to know that the arrogant astrophysicist Major Carter was not physically sick on her first journey through the gate," said Teal'c, enjoying himself immensely. Jack grinned at Teal'c, thankful that he had told his friend of Sam's first gate experience, annoyed though she had been.   
  
"She wouldn't!" said Mary, "Perfect Miss Carter, can't put a foot wrong!"   
  
"Excuse me," said a familiar voice, "But that's my daughter you're talking about!"  
  
Jack, Teal'c and Jonas turned around to greet Jacob.   
  
"Been a while," said Jacob, shaking Jack's hand. "Who are they?"   
  
"Don't ask," said Jack, but Nathan took the liberty of introducing himself.   
  
"I'm Nathan Braun, SG-1's new scientist, and this is Mary Cliver, SG-1's new archaeologist."   
  
"Hi. I'm Jacob Carter, and..." there was a pause.   
  
"I am Selmak."   
  
Jack watched the reaction of his two new team members with glee.   
  
"Hey Selmak, how've you been?" he asked.   
  
"Very well, Colonel."   
  
"Oh my God!" said Mary, "Is that a....a....Goa'uld?"   
  
Selmak got a little shirty at that comment.   
  
"I am NOT a Goa'uld! I am a Tok'ra!"   
  
"Snake's a snake," said Nathan, turning around with his hands in his pockets.   
  
Jack gave Selmak a warning glance and they turned around, walking towards the Tok'ra base.   
  
"So, Lieutennant, I heard your opinion of my daughter. How is it that you know her so well?"   
  
"We went to high school together," said Mary.   
  
"Ah. Are you the girl that used to shut her in a locker and leave her there? You were a cheerleader?"   
  
Dammit, dad, why'd you have to mention that in front of Jack?   
  
Jack snorted. "It'd have to be a big locker," he joked, then remembered something.   
  
For no apparent reason, Jack tripped and fell on his face in the sand.   
  
Good one, Sam.   
  
He asked for it.   
  
Better not make a habit of it though, he's got his hands full.   
  
True.   
  
"Sorry, Sam," he murmured.   
  
Sorry.   
  
"Yes, I was a cheerleader. She told me if my skirt was any further up my ass it would be a belt."   
  
Jack, Jacob and Jonas snorted with laughter at this comment, though Teal'c didn't quite understand. Mary, however, was quite serious.   
  
"Oh, that's my girl," said Jacob, still laughing.   
  
You did?  
  
It was true.   
  
I was scared of cheerleaders in high school. They were horrible.   
  
"Yes, well, she's gone now," said Nathan.   
  
Jacob was greatly angered by that comment, but Jack gave him a warning glance. Just seconds after his comment, Nathan fell flat on his face in the sand. Then, a sudden puff of wind blew sand into his hair and matted it.   
  
Good one, Daniel!   
  
Thanks. He had it coming, mind. He's getting on my nerves, so God knows what it's doing to Jack!  
  
Tell me about it.   
  
"Colonel, do you get the feeling we're not alone here?" asked Lt. Cliver, as a cold wind blew past her.   
  
"Of course I do, Lieutennant. Jacob and Selmak are with us!"  
  
"I didn't mean that, Colonel."   
  
"Oh, I dunno. We seem to be alone, don't we, Teal'c?"   
  
"We do, O'Neill."   
  
"I just feel like there's someone else here," said Mary.   
  
Jack looked at Jacob, and they both shook their heads.   
  
"Nope."   
  
Sam and Daniel grinned.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


End file.
